Kayako Oniko
'Kayako "Kaya" Oniko '''is a part of TPS (The Pop Squad) at Eastbrooke High School, Kaya passed away before her senior year. She was missing for 10 months before the police found her body. Kaya's death was kept secret by her bestfriend and ex-boyfriend as they thought they would be arrested. Before the accident, Kaya was a well loved part of the Eastbrooke community, Kaya's naivity and kind-nature assisted her in wowing people over and befriending strangers. This is assumed how she became one of the most popular girls at school. Kaya dated Lewis Rivers for 3 years on and off, the two were matched up by her bestfriend Jonah who later fell inlove with Lewis. Biography Season 1= Kaya is introduced in Vanessa and Ella as one of the more popular girls at school who's best friend is the "Queen Bee". Kaya is rarely seen other than by Jonah's side and/or with her loving boyfriend Lewis who never ceases to compliment her and sweep her off her feet. |-|Season 2= In the second season, Kaya's main story arc begins in the 6th episode (Vanessa and Jonah), when Jonah starts interfering with Kaya and Lewis' relationship. Kaya realises that she's one of the only girls at Eastbrooke (Sophomores) who have not chosen to be a virgin, she freaks out and on a limb decides to have sex with Lewis. Only Jonah gets jealous and tries to undo her work. Jonah kisses Kaya and Lewis watches, confused Lewis breaks up with Kaya because he thinks she's inlove with Jonah. Lewis and Kaya get back together and go to a hotel and almost have sex when a note drops from the table, the couple read it and feel bad about the situation. Kaya breaks up with Lewis because she doesn't think they're compatible anymore. However, the next day Kaya feels bad and the two get back together. Kaya also becomes aware of JK's growing crush on her, Kaya is flattered but can't allow herself to like anyone other than her boyfriend, Lewis. |-|Season 3= Kaya is seen the least in Season 3. |-|Season 4= In season 4, Kaya is not at school for the first week, Jonah tells her teacher that Kaya's been stuck in Japan as she's been quarantined. As the weeks turn to months, Kaya is officially missing when her family cannot confirm the Jonah's story. This sets the school into a frenzy. Everyone wants to know; Where is Kaya? The police start to enforce laws about missing people and Jonah is the first to be called in. Jonah is fairly calm throughout the whole mess but is continually confronted with guilt and trauma. In his episode (|Vanessa and Lewis),anessa chases a lead to Kaya's death, while Lewis chases Vanessa to keep the secret. He can't keep up and eventually lets Vanessa find out the truth. In a series of flashbacks, it's revealed that in the summer vacation Lewis and Jonah's relationship was more than physical. They discussed their future and children and marriage. And they did infact love each other. Lewis promises to tell Kaya and marry Jonah. The two plan to get married at noon the next day. Lewis chickens out last minute and spends the day with Kaya. Meanwhile Jonah is at the courthouse waiting for him. When Lewis tells her he couldn't break up with Kaya. Jonah is angered and tells Kaya herself. When she does, Kaya is distraught and runs away. However, Jonah and Kaya's hideaway location is near a small train path. Jonah tries to warn Kaya of the incoming train, but Kaya keeps running assuming its a way for Jonah to excuse herself. When Jonah finally does turn around and stop for a brief moment, the train comes and runs over Kaya. Lewis knew about the confrontation and kept the events secret like Kaya. Kaya is remembered, as Jonah names her son; Kyle August Langly. Kyle deriving from Kaya and August being the month of which Kaya died. Relationships '''Kaya and Lewis : ' ''First Relationship: ''Dating (pre-series). ''Reason for break-up: ''Kaya feels pressured to have sex with Lewis but he is understanding and the two break up because they feel they're not right for one another. ''Second Relationship: ''(Season 3-ish); Dating ''Reason for break-up: ''Kaya's death